Birthday Surprise
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: A very Late Happy Birthday to Tea (18/8) Atem gets Tea around for Lunch but what she doesn't know is that he has a very BIG surprise for her ONESHOT I dont own Yugioh


It was 9 o'clock in the morning & Tea was still happily sleeping as it was a Saturday & she was able to have a sleep in, or so she thought, just then her phone notified her that she had a message, slowly opening her eyes she reached over to her bedside cabinet, taking her phone she looked at the message, which she saw was from Atem.

 _Atem:_

 _"Good Morning Tea, I was wondering if you would like to come around this afternoon for lunch, Yugi has invited Joey & Tristan too, he told me to tell you to just bring yourself_

 _Love Atem"_

Reading the last sentence she could just about hear him chuckling, which made her smile, without hesitation she hit reply & started typing

' _Morning Atem, I would love to come & have lunch with you, what time do you want me to come? I love you too' _

hitting send she laid back down waiting for a reply.

With Yugi & Atem

After eating breakfast, Yugi & Atem were sitting on the couch watching tv when suddenly Atem's phone buzzed "Oh, there's a message here from Tea, she wants to know what time to come for lunch" said Atem as he looked between Yugi & his phone, trying to get his attention. after about 5 minutes Atem cleared his throat still trying to get Yugi's attention "Oh, sorry about that Atem, what did you say" said Yugi as he turned his head to face Atem with a sheepish look on his face, letting out an almost annoyed sigh he started again "Tea wants to know what time to come for lunch" "um...well in the time it takes us to put up the decorations it will be lunch time so maybe tell her 12.30" "ok, i will send her back a message now"

Back at Tea's house

" _I can't wait to see Atem again, I've missed him so much, I suppose that's expected now that im busy with my dance class"_ thought Tea to herself as she stood in the bathroom getting herself ready, looking at herself in the mirror she did a final check of her teeth & then her hair before walking out & shutting the door. "oh I totally forgot about my phone, Atem's probably messaged me back by now" she said nervously to herself as she hurried back to her room, finding her phone in the same place where she had left it

 _Atem:_

 _'Sorry for making you wait so long, couldn't get Yugi away from the TV to talk to him, can you be here by 12.30? I miss you xx'_

Reading the message Tea giggled to herself & sent back a smiley face & a heart in reply.

Two hours later back with Yugi & Atem

Watching Yugi struggle to hang up the last of the streamers, Atem chuckled "would you like a hand there Yugi" he said as he chuckled again "Hey! Stop laughing, i cant help that im short" said Yugi as he pulled a mock glare at Atem "but yes a hand would be nice, could you stick this to the ceiling for me please Atem?" "sure, i'll let you get down first" he said as he put his hand out for Yugi to take as he stepped down off the chair as Atem stepped up, just as he had stepped up onto the chair a knock was heard at the door "I'll get it" Yugi yelled as he went to the door while Atem carried on.

"Hey Joey, Hey Tristan" said Yugi as he opened the door for them "Hey Yug' how've ya been" said Joey as he gave him a hi-five "yea we've been good, the shops been really busy recently" "I suppose Atem's a bit nervous about seeing Tea again is he" said, Tristan, as he didn't realise said person was right around the corner "I'm not actually" said a deep voice from around the corner as Atem jumped down of the chair he was standing on & stood in the doorway "oops, sorry thought you might be upstairs" said Tristan as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face "Its ok, how are you two" Atem said with a chuckle. Sitting down on the couch the four boys sat & talked until another knock was heard at the door " _That will be Tea"_ Yugi whispered " _everyone hide"_ whispered Joey, waiting till they were all well hidden Atem called out "Come in" & then hid again.

"Hello...Yugi, Atem...where are you guys" she said out loud as she wandered towards the kitchen "SURPRISE, Happy Birthday Tea" all four boys said as they jumped out from there hiding places "aah!" screamed Tea as she got a fright, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart, walking over towards Tea, Atem put his arm around her "I hope we didn't scare you too much" he said with a chuckle then kissed her cheek "Nah, i knew where you were" she said with a giggle "Aye? How did you know" said Joey "well...I could see Yugi's bangs & your top spike, Atem" she said as she started to laugh harder, leaving Atem looking rather embarrassed "sorry" he said with a blush "I think you two need a haircut" said Tristan jokingly turning his hand into a pair of scissors & laughing along with Tea as Joey started up as well, putting his arms over his head, Atem slowly inched away from Tristan, until Yugi also started laughing "real funny guys".

Walking further into the kitchen, Tea was shocked to see the amount of food that was set out on the table "Woah, you guys did all this for me" said Tea as Atem & Yugi nodded "Yugi did most of it, I just set it out" said Atem as he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder & smiled at him "You guys are so sweet, thank you so much, your the bestest friends & Boyfriend a girl could ever have" Tea said as she gave Yugi a hug & Atem a kiss on his cheek "Your very welcome, now would u like a drink Tea?" said Atem picking up a glass for her & getting ready to pour something into it "yes please, just some juice will be fine" she said as she pointed to the bottle "One glass of juice coming up for the birthday girl" said Atem as he filled her glass & handed it to her.

After everyone had finished eating Atem picked up his glass & tapped it lightly with the side of his fork "Excuse me, can I have your attention" he said sounding like a true Pharaoh , now that his friends had turned to face him he was starting to blush "Um...Tea, I have a surprise for you, but if you would just excuse me for a minute i need to go up to my room & get it" he finished as turned to go up the stairs "Any ideas on what it is Yugi" asked Tea who was feeling really excited "Sorry Tea, I would have no idea, now that we don't share a body anymore I can't read his thoughts" "knowing Atem it will be something romantic" said Tristan "I hope so" said Tea sounding excited. After a while Yugi started to wonder where Atem was "I hope Atem's ok he's been up there a while" said Yugi as he glanced over at the stairs, but just as he had said that he saw Atem standing at the top of the stairs with one hand behind his back, he also noticed he had changed his clothes (slightly...more like a lot).

Clearing his throat so that they would acknowledge his presence he started to walk down the stairs, "Tea..." he said in a charming voice, hearing him say her name she turned around to see him standing on the second to last step, dressed in a black & Gold pinstripe button up shirt & dark blue leather pants. "Woah, hey Atem, you look really nice, is this surprise" shaking his head slowly he answered "I'm sorry, its not" he finished with a chuckle "whats that behind your back" "that's the surprise..." he said as he put his other hand out for her to take as he led her over to the lounge, sitting down beside her on the couch, he turned to her, taking her hands

"Tea...I love you very much & I want to make this day the best day of your life, so..." he said as he slipped off the couch & onto the floor, down on one knee, which made Tea & Yugi gasp, continuing on he said "I know we haven't been together very long but you make me so happy & I actually saved this especially for you...Tea, will you marry me" he finished as he brought his hand out from behind his back & opened the small box that was in his hand, sitting inside was a gold ring with a sapphire on it "Oh Atem, I don't know what to say..." she said as she covered her face with her hands as a single tear made its way down her cheek "...I understand if you say no, we probably haven't been together for long enough" he said looking down.

Much to his surprise, when he looked up after not hearing her or anyone else say anything, he found that she was smiling, the same beautiful smile that he had fallen in love with "...I love you too & im sorry for not answering you straight away, but yes Atem, I will marry you" "All is forgiven Tea, you don't know how happy I am to have you say that" he said as he took her hand & put the ring on her finger "Hey, i recognize this ring" she said as she studied it

"I wore that back when i was pharaoh, when i was brought back i was allowed to bring two special items with me, one being that ring" "What was the other thing Atem" asked Yugi as he looked over Tea's shoulder at her new ring "Umm..." he said as he started to unbutton his shirt "Hey whatcha doin' Atem" said Joey as he stood watching what was going on, getting down to his black singlet underneath he revealed two very shiny gold armbands which sat in the middle of his biceps "Wow, they are beautiful, what do those symbols mean, Atem". "The one on my left arm has my Fathers name which is written in ancient Hieroglyphics & the one on my right arm..." "hey, they're the symbols of your name, aren't they" said Tea cutting him off "Yes that's right" he said with a nod, "Unfortunately I never got to know my Mother so I always keep anything of my Fathers close to my heart".

"Oh, did they belong to your Father?" asked Tea as she now studied his golden armbands "Yes, he wore them when he was prince & when i was old enough to wear them he had my name carved into this one" he said as he moved his right arm around & looking down at it "Atem...I never thanked you for this beautiful ring..." "you don't need to thank me Tea, you have made me the happiest man alive just by accepting me for who I am & letting me into your life, so i should be the one thanking you" he said as he kissed the top of her hand, just as she was about to lean forward & kiss him she was interrupted by Yugi "Hey! Who wants cake", seeing Joey & Tristan rush over to the table Atem looked down, shaking his head softly, looking back up he looked in Tea's glistening blue eyes & mouthed 'Thank you' before leaning forward & giving her a quick kiss on the lips. taking her hand he stood up & motioned his head towards the kitchen to which she giggled & mouthed 'I love you, Atem Sennen'


End file.
